Bergamo
|Race = |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Trio De Dangers Team Universe 9 |FamConnect = Sidra (superior) Roh (superior) Mojito (superior) Lavender (younger brother/teammate) Basil (youngest brother/teammate) Hyssop (teammate) Oregano (teammate) Sorrel (teammate) Hop (teammate) Chappil (teammate) Comfrey (teammate) Roselle (teammate) }} Bergamo (ベルガモ, Berugamo), known as "Bergamo the Crusher" (潰しのベルガモ, Tsubushi no Berugamo), was a member of Trio De Dangers, a team of brother fighters from Universe 9. He was the eldest brother of the trio. Appearance Bergamo is the tallest and the most muscular of the Trio De Dangers. He has teal-colored fur, and wears a red scarf, bandages on both forearms, armbands on both arms, brown pants with a belt, and light brown shoes. Like his brothers, Bergamo's general appearance resembles that of a wolf. Personality As his brother Basil prepares to fight, Bergamo slightly reveals his snide and condescending nature, telling his brother to "enjoy toying" with his opponent. In spite of this, he does show respect to Gohan while fighting against Lavender, seeing him as a potential worthy adversary after witnessing him fight his brother with only his senses, which impressed him to an extent. He is also egotistical, publicly stating to be stronger than Goku, and directly countering the opinion of both Zen-Oh, though, in the second case, he did so extremely politely. Nevertheless, unlike his siblings, Bergamo is also shown to have explicit honor, respect, and decency. He is highly respectful to the gods and deities, calling them by their titles, as it is seen with Zen-Oh, Future Zen-Oh, Sidra and Roh, the only one out of the Trio The Dangers to do so. He showed extreme outrage towards Goku, blaming him for dooming the universes, displaying his care for life in general. This is such even though Zen-Oh was already planning beforehand to destroy the lowest level universes. Sidra describes him as a smooth talker, addressing all deities present to share his viewpoint and successfully convincing both Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh to rescind their universal destruction rule were he to win, much to the astonishment of the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels present, doing precisely what Whis advised Goku himself not to do, despite his closeness and friendship to both rulers. Bergamo is likely the first mortal to leave such an impression on the deities of existence. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga Bergamo and the other members of Trio the Dangers are selected to participate in the Zen Exhibition Match, a small lead-up tournament that precedes the Tournament of Power. Team Universe 9 is matched up against Team Universe 7. Bergamo watched as Basil fights Majin Buu and Lavender fights Gohan, where he acknowledges Gohan's potential and Majin Buu's weird regeneration ability. Before his battle with Goku, They learned that the losers in the Tournament of Power will have their universe erased which made Bergamo makes a proposition to Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh. The proposal he made was that, if he were to win his match against Goku, no universe would be destroyed, and the Tournament of Power would end without any death. To everyone's surprise, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh agreed to the request but warned Goku that he should not hold back. When the battle begun, Bergamo was able to fight on par with Goku, with at some point even gaining a slight advantage. Eventually Goku learned Bergamo can absorb his enemy's energy, He turned Super Saiyan and started to have an advantage over Bergamo. After Bergamo absorbed more of Goku's punches, he resists his adversary's assault. After that, Goku powers up to Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio Ken and fires a God Kamehameha at Bergamo which he counters with a Wolfgang Penetrator that sends the attack back at Goku, which is possibly due to using all of the energy given to him by Goku against him. A struggle happens, but eventually Goku sends the attack back at Bergamo, which ends the battle, Goku being the victor. While the Grand Priest is building the Stage for the Tournament of Power, he reveals that Universe 9 is having trouble finding fighters. Bergamo and his brothers explains to Sidra and their Angel that the inhabitants of their Universe are attempting to move to another due to the threat of erasure, which resulted in chaos and only the Trio de Dangers are currently their only available warriors. When the Tournament of Power finally began, Bergamo and his brothers were one of the first fighters to charge into battle. After Goku beats Nink, he leads his brothers alongside two other fighters from their team to gang up on Goku. thumb|left|Trio de Danger being erased Bergamo and brothers took on Goku themselves and tried to keep up with him. Bergamo then clashed with Goku for a while and then regrouped with his brothers for an advantage, but Goku kept up, even with Lavender using his poison on him, with Goku counterattacking it with a ki body barrier. However, the brothers fought back by moving so fast that the Saiyan can't keep up with them. They went on to attack him with Dangers' Triangle but Goku countered the brothers' attacks. After most of his members were knocked off the stage by Goku, Vegeta, Frieza, and Android 18, Bergamo and his brothers went back to fighting the Saiyans again but was overpowered and blasted with a strong ki blast. With their universe on the line, Bergamo and his brothers, tried to defeat the two Saiyans with their combined attack, Triangle Danger Beam, but it was overpowered by the two Super Saiyan Blues Final Kamehameha, resulting in them getting knocked off the stage and erased alongside their own universe. Power Bergamo is one of the Trio De Dangers, and stated as the strongest warrior of the Universe 9."Crusher Bergamo vs. Son Goku! Which One Wields The Limitless Power?!" preview He is capable of turning his opponent's techniques into his own power and he can increase his size through absorbing opponents hits. In addition to that, the power feedback is transferred to his fists to deal the damage received by a factor of two, meaning he is able to deal twice the damage he was dealt. At his basic level of power, Bergamo is capable of fighting on par with base form Goku, even in a slight advantage, and he is even able to endure and absorb a barrage of Goku's punches when he lets him attack him without defending, but with a very slight discomfort. Prior to the start of the fight, he proclaimed himself to be stronger than Goku, though they appear to be somewhat even during his fight with Goku at his base form. However, after defeating Bergamo, Goku noted that Bergamo did not use his own true power in the fight, and wished to see it later. After taking many of Goku's attacks, he becomes on par with Super Saiyan Goku in strength. When Goku goes Super Saiyan Blue with Kaio-ken, Bergamo powers up and manages to briefly hold back a God Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku, and send it back to Goku with Wolfgang Penetrator. However after powering up a bit more Goku manages to send the attack back to Bergamo, overwhelming the wolf and defeating him. Later, when Goku faces Toppo, Toppo is surprised by Super Saiyan Blue Goku's power (despite seeing his fight with Bergamo) and notes that he was hiding it up until then. Despite his ability to absorb power, Bergamo's potential power is not endless, as the suppressed Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken's power proved too much for him to withstand, and reverted him back to normal. Though it might be possible that he was weakened from many attacks from Goku before he pushes his power to Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken. As he stated that his power grows twice as stronger but unknown if this ability enhances his stamina. In the Tournament of Power, Goku states that he was glad to fight the Trio De Dangers this time especially Bergamo who he believes have used Goku's power and hid his own for the tournament. Bergamo with his brothers then used their signature move "Danger's Triangle" when they fought Goku and the three of them together hold a significant advantage over the Saiyan in his base form even with his barrier technique but when Goku and Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan they only managed to hold their own against them for a little while, and they were defeated when their Triangle Dangers Beam fails to counter Goku and Vegeta's Final Kamehameha in their Super Saiyan Blue Form. Although Bergamo and his brothers were Universe 9's strongest fighters Beerus proclaims them as weaklings and believes Goku could easily beat the three of them in his Super Saiyan Blue form. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight- '''The ability to fly by utilizing ki. *Ki Blast'' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Undetectable ''Ki' – It is noted by Goku that Bergamo and his Brothers' ''ki is impossible to detect which makes them a tricky opponents. *'Crusher Ability' – When Bergamo is struck by an opponent's energy, he attacks them with double the amount of power. However this ability has a limit. **'Giant Form' – Bergamo can grow to a gigantic size through damage absorption; for each hit he receives he grows larger in size and more powerful. However, this has the negative affect of making him slower. **'Powered Fists and Kicks' – Bergamo can focus the power absorbed into his fist or feet (turning them bright red) and attack with powerful punches and kicks. **'Power Up' – Bergamo can increase his Ki to power up. The aura he gains is a red one, similar to that of the Kaio-ken and Auta Magetta. **'Powered Ki Blasts' – Using the energy he absorbed, Bergamo can shoot empowered Ki Blasts. *'Wolfgang Penetrator' - Bergamo shoots a very powerful energy wave from the palm of his hand and using the energy he already absorbed it became powerful enough to send Goku's God Kamehameha back though he is still eventually defeated. *[[Danger's Triangle|'Danger's Triangle']] - The Trio De Danger's signature team up technique, Bergamo and his brothers surrounds an opponent in a place while they were quickly switching places in a triangle formation and strikes when an opponent shows an opening. According to them have been used to crush strong opponents they cannot defeat individually. *[[Triangle Dangers Beam|'Triangle Dangers Beam']] - Bergamo together with his brothers using both hands, shoots a colored full power energy wave (Bergamo's attack was colored blue) which was used as a counter attack to Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta and Goku's Final Kamehameha however it fails to counter which resulted with their defeat. Forms and transformations Giant Form By converting the damage he takes from an enemy into his own power, Bergamo grows in size, and becomes able to hit the enemy with twice the power that they sent at him. Bergamo was capable of gaining power matching Super Saiyan Blue Goku with Kaio Ken at his peak size. However, Bergamo's ability was overloaded when Goku used his Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken, causing him to revert to normal, as the power was too much or possibly because he could not take energy from Goku who uses God Ki at that time. The giant form also had the flaw of reducing Bergamo's speed as he got increasingly larger. Voice actors *Japanese: Eiji Takemoto *English: TBA Battles *Bergamo (Base/Giant Form) vs. Goku (Base Form/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken) *Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil vs. Goku (Base Form/ Base Form with Barrier) *Bergamo & Team Universe 9 (except Roselle) vs. Goku (Base Form/ Super Saiyan) & Vegeta (Base Form/ Super Saiyan) *Bergamo, Lavender, and Basil vs. Goku (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) & Vegeta (Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) Trivia *Bergamo's name is a pun on Bergamot, an alternate name for the Monarda flower; a culinary herb from the Lamiaceae family. *Supplemental material prior to his fighting debut referred to him as "Poison Bergamo" and stated that he used poison, however it turned out that Lavender was the one with these traits. *In Supplemental material prior to his debut in the anime, it was stated that Lavender was the eldest brother, and Bergamo was the middle brother. However, when they appeared in the anime, it was revealed that he was the oldest brother, not Lavender. *Interestingly, Bergamo's scarf and clothing's Size does get bigger like him when he is absorbing Goku's attacks. *Bergamo's ability defines Negative Feedback. Gallery References pl:Trujący Bergamo Category:Universe 9 Characters Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:DBS Characters Category:Extraterrestrials